Drooling Over Breakfast
by controlled climb
Summary: - - Sirius turned his back to his friend and looked over lustfully at Marlene. He gasped slightly as her lips covered the fruit and her pearly teeth bit cleanly into it. She swallowed – still oblivious of the attention that she was receiving. - -


**Written for the 'Facebook Statuses' Challenge.

* * *

**

_"I say character gets naked."_

_"No."_

_"Well, I could get naked."_

_"No!"_

**

* * *

**

Sirius Black was doing what he did every morning at breakfast. His grey eyes scanned the Great Hall, occasionally pausing to take a moment to analyse. What was he analysing? Do you really have to ask? Sirius Black and looking remotely like he was in concentration could only mean one thing. Girls.

At this moment, he was looking at a certain brunette that was seated a few metres away from him. Marlene McKinnon sat blissfully, spooning cereal into her mouth, and she was perfectly unaware of the eyes that were travelling up and down her figure.

Beside him, Remus Lupin sighed loudly, snapping his fingers in front of Sirius's face hoping to get his attention.

"What?" Sirius muttered, not shifting his gaze.

Remus laughed. "Stop drooling, Padfoot."

"I can't help it," Sirius said, attempting to look innocent as he looked at his friend. "I was just thinking –"

"I don't really _want_ to know what you were thinking."

" – that McKinnon should get naked," he finished, unnerved by the interruption.

"No!"

For a few moments Remus looked slightly amused, before he forced an expression of distaste on. He was contemplating telling Sirius why he needed to learn how to respect girls, but decided against it. The discussion hadn't gone down too well last time, and he wasn't in the mood for another riveting food fight.

After a few seconds of silence, Remus spoke up again, with a hesitant tone. "How would you get _that_ to happen anyway?"

"Well," Sirius contemplated this question with a thoughtful look. "I could get naked."

"NO!"

Sirius let out a loud laugh at the obvious disgust that had crossed Remus's face.

"Oh, come on, Moony," he chuckled. "That generally does the trick."

With those words, Sirius turned his back to his friend and looked over lustfully at Marlene, who was now peeling a banana. He gasped slightly as her lips covered the fruit and her pearly teeth bit cleanly into it. She swallowed – still oblivious of the attention that she was receiving.

"You're still drooling," Remus hissed, jabbing his elbow into Sirius's back, forcing him to turn around and face him.

"She's still clothed," Sirius explained.

"So?" Remus jabbed his fork into his bacon, silently wondering where Peter was when you needed him. James would be no use – always drooling over Lily Evans and giving them rather colourful descriptions of his latest dreams. Peter, however, was more level headed, and agreed with Remus when it came to how to treat girls. "So are you."

Sirius's eyes gleamed mischievously. "You're up to it now, are you?"

"No! Merlin, Padfoot, no!"

"Aw," Sirius feigned disappointment, holding back laughter. "Don't you want me to strip in the Great Hall, Moony?"

A few girls threw him looks of disbelief, while a few looked ever so slightly hopeful. Remus scoffed at this, and shook his head as he chuckled. When Sirius nodded solemnly, the onlookers gave a large sigh of relief, or perhaps disappointment.

It was because of this racket that Marlene McKinnon stood abruptly, sauntering over to the two boys and sat herself impossibly close to Sirius. She flipped her brown hair appreciatively as she pressed her thigh against his, getting close to sitting on his lap. Sirius grinned and winked at Remus as he wrapped his arm around Marlene, bringing her even closer to him.

"Oh, no, you don't," Marlene giggled, placing her hands on his chest and pushing away slightly, teasing him. Lowering her voice, she brought her lips to his ear and whispered, "I saw you looking at me, Sirius."

"And did you hear when I voiced my thoughts to Remus, over there?" Sirius replied silkily without batting an eyelid.

"I think everybody did," she smirked, patting him on the cheek mockingly.

He glanced down at her. "So what'd you say?"

"I think…" Marlene twisted a brown lock around her finger as she blinked in an attempt of innocence. "You ought to do _your_ part of the deal first."

"Wha – Oh!" Sirius grinned. "_That_ deal. Let's go then, shall we?"

He stood immediately, pushing his plate away from him and hauling Marlene to her feet. She was more than happy to oblige. They had walked a few metres away when Sirius threw his head over his shoulder, laughing silently at Remus.

'And that's how you do it, Moony,' he mouthed, wrapping his arm dangerously low around Marlene's petite waist, as he left the Great Hall.

Remus shook his head, rolling his eyes. There were some things that you just couldn't change.


End file.
